I Hate That I Love You
by AwokenMonster
Summary: How did they end up in this mess after one heated fight? Benatar tries to protect himself from a broken heart. Axel tries to figure out what the Brit's thinking. A lot of misunderstandings much to Puff's annoyance. Benatar/Axel. M rated for a reason. Your Favorite Martian belongs to RWJ
1. Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note (Monster): **First story with smutty goodiness in it, please be gentle, I'm only a soft-hearted guy.

**Author's Note (Awoken): **I can't believe Monster wrote this. I feel so embarassed reading this from my best friend. Enjoy

**WARNING: SEX SCENE AHEAD DONT LIKE DONT READ AND DO NOT FLAME US!**

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

What is it with Americans hating on British people? Benatar kept wondering why the others found it necessary to constantly remind him he didn't belong with them. Some days were worse than others. This was one of the peaceful days. Puff Puff didn't care enough to insult him, Deejay was out with his cousin Deejane and Axel… No one really knew where he was hanging out.

So what is there to do on a steady day? Benatar was practicing on his keytar. He played nice tunes to sad ones to happy ones. Puff sat at the table and watched the Brit play. This was a sad tune. Puff raised an eyebrow. 'Dude, you depressed?'

'No, just practicing', Benatar answered silently

'SNORE', Axel shouted, coming out of his room. Actually, he shared that room with Benatar. Oh, so he had been there the whole time? He startled Benatar, causing the keytar to fall onto the ground. 'Wow, you're clumsy', Axel chuckled.

Benatar stood up angrily, pushing Axel backwards. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Can you say that in American?' Axel smirked. Benatar's expression faltered. He didn't expect that smirk to hurt that much.

Puff gritted his teeth. 'Enough, Axel.'

'Mommy's coming to save ya', Axel mocked, leaning over to Benatar with a daring glare. Benatar felt the anger boil again. 'Puff, stay out of it', he ordered. Then he shifted his attention to Axel and shove him away from him. 'Just go fuck yourself.'

Axel just kept laughing. 'Even when you push me, you're gay.'

That's it.

Benatar dumped his full weight against Axel to shove him into the wall behind him. He put one arm into the other's stomach and strangled him with his other hand. 'I'm tired of your bullshit. You're bloody irritating! You don't like me? Well, congratulations, I hate you too.'

Puff sat upright and slowly stood up. 'Uhm, Benatar, just let go of him before you kill the guy.'

Axel didn't laugh any longer. Benatar read pure fear in his eyes. Most likely because he was actually strangling him. Hesitantly he let go of Axel, who started gasping in air as if he had been on the verge of death. 'Wussy', Benatar mumbled. Both Axel and Puff stared with a shocked look on their faces at the blonde. Where is Deejay when you need him? He could usually make peace between the guys.

Benatar hurried to his room and smashed the door closed. Even though he was out of sight, the others could still feel his anger radiating. 'You okay?' Puff whispered.

Axel nodded. 'That was fucking scary', he also whispered.

They had to or Benatar would hear them. 'He has some anger issues', Puff concluded.

'He actually said he hated me', Axel said blankly. Puff wanted to go further into the matter but Deejay kicked in. 'How's it going, guys?'

'Perfect. Benatar is sulking in his room and Axel got shoved into a wall for teasing him, but other than that, everything is perfect', Puff stated sarcastically. Deejay glanced to Benatar's place and thought about it. 'How about I go check on him?'

'Nah, leave him be. He just needs to calm down', Puff said, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Deejay shrugged it off and did as the others.

Benatar, on the other hand, heard everything. He leaned against the back wall, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around it. "Even when you push me, you're gay". What was that supposed to mean? Since when do actions define if you're gay or not? Why did it hit him so hard? Puff thought he just needed to calm down. He was perfectly calm now, just sad. Sad and left alone. As if the world kept spinning without him.

Benatar hadn't realized he fell asleep until he heard vague voices. 'Our little Benatar fell asleep', Puff cooed mockingly. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. 'Why'd you wake me?' he asked in a raspy, sleepy voice. Puff shrugged. 'I didn't wake you. You just listened to me.'

Glancing around in the bus Benatar concluded Axel was gone. Finally. Deejay watched him slowly make his way to the table and sit down. 'You look like you've died', he remarked. Benatar shrugged and leaned his head in his hands.

'Not gonna practice the keytar?' Puff asked.

Benatar shrugged.

'Is it because of Axel?' he asked.

Benatar thought about it and shrugged again.

'Well shit, then he must've gone too far', Deejay muttered.

The moment Axel came home, he trembled at the sight of Benatar, but the Brit was lost in thought. The others noticed it too but kept silent. Axel made his way to their room. When he closed the door, Benatar stood up and followed him to the room. Puff smacked his forehead. 'Now there's gonna be some yelling.'

When Axel heard the door close again, he turned around. 'Fuck, Benatar! You startled me.' It rather came out as a shaky breath than a statement.

'I shouldn't have strangled you', he mumbled, face turned away.

Axel raised an eyebrow, recovering his usual self. 'You shouldn't have.'

'But you shouldn't have said such awful things', Benatar said.

'I didn't say anything wrong', Axel insisted.

'Yes, you did'

'Nope, it was all true.'

'What?!'

'You gonna shove me against a wall again? You barely had the strength to', Axel smirked, sitting down on the bed. Benatar gritted his teeth and got close to him.

'Think you're tough? Still gay, Benatar', Axel hissed. Benatar got closer to him and leaned over. 'Maybe I am, but you know what's also gay? Stalking me', he whispered.

Axel laughed out loud and pulled Benatar on eyelevel by his tie. 'Don't feel flattered. I just like to make you feel miserable.'

'Or you worship me so much, you need my attention. Or you just crave my touch when I hurt you for saying something bad', Benatar teased with a wry smile. Axel didn't respond. He searched for a weak spot into those blue eyes, but found none. 'Y-you don't belong here. You're a Brit!'

'Yes, I'm British. A bloody, classy motherfucker and way out of your league', Benatar snarled. Axel clenched his fist and still held the red tie to pull him down. 'Oh, you cheeky asshole.'

Finally Benatar found a way to fight back. He only needed to turn a bad sentence into a good one. 'I wouldn't even want you to be in my league', Axel fumed.

'Then why do you keep stalking me? Must be because you love me', Benatar grinned. 'Hah, in your dreams. I'm the one who's out of your league.'

'Nah, you're not even on my to-do list.'

'Why not? You care so much about what I think of you.'

Well shit, he didn't see that coming. Benatar remained unbalanced for a few minutes and stood upright. 'You don't seem indifferent to what I'm saying, either.'

Axel frowned. 'This is my game we're playing.'

'And that doesn't sound gay?'

'You're the gay one.'

'So? What are you gonna do about it?'

Axel was left confused and thought about it. 'You gay? You're not gonna hit on me, are you?'

Benatar bent over. 'What if I do?' he whispered and cupped the others chin. Axel widened his eyes as Benatar's lips grazed over his own before they firmly touched. Benatar looked smug at the shocked Axel. After the first, soft kiss he leaned in for another. Axel closed his eyes and felt Benatar's breath against his lips. The second kiss was filled with a lot of small kisses. Each one getting more aggressive and demanding but still a small kiss nonetheless. Benatar poked his soft, pink tongue between the other's lips who eagerly accepted the offer. Axel sucked hungrily on his tongue and wrapped his arms around his neck. Benatar lost his balance and fell on top of Axel, pushing him backwards on the bed. The brunette tried his best to be the dominant one but it wasn't easy when he was lying on his back. He fought for dominance with his tongue in a passionate kiss. Benatar tried to suppress it but let out a needy moan. It seemed to wake Axel up. He retreated and stared at Benatar in shock. 'W-what are we~'

Benatar let out a shaky breath. 'W-we can stop if you like.'

'No.'

The blonde smirked and caressed the other's side with his hands. Axel entangled his fingers in blonde hair and pulled him closer for another lust filled kiss. He wrapped his legs around Benatar's hips and ground up. The Brit moaned at the contact and slipped a hand under his grey shirt, caressing hot naked skin. Axel flinched but hid it for the other. No need for him to know he was a rookie. Benatar panted when they broke apart and left a trail of kisses along his jawline to his neck. Axel let out a whiny sound, covering his mouth in embarrassment. Benatar chuckled and pulled the hand away with his free hand. 'Let me hear you.'

Axel shook his head frantically. 'No, that's embarrassing.'

'I said, let me hear you', Benatar growled, grinding his hips into him. Axel moaned loudly and ground back. 'Unnh, Benatar, h-how far are you gonna take this?'

Benatar shrugged and moved the other's shirt up. 'As far as you let me.'

He sucked on a certain spot in his neck and smiled against the skin when Axel would gasp. He let go of Axel to pull his shirt off and dip down to lick his chest. The brunette shivered and held back any sound. Benatar frowned. 'Don't hold back', he whined, cupping the bulge in Axel's pants. Axel moaned and glared daggers at the blonde. 'You tease.'

'Your body loves it and I don't hear you complaining either.'

'Just get it on with already.'

'With what?'

Oh, Benatar was teasing him so hard. Axel gulped and pulled the other over him again. He caressed his body down to his thighs. 'Let's fuck.'

Benatar laughed softly. 'Is that what happens when I hit on you?'

Axel didn't answer and loosened his tie to throw it somewhere in the room. He unbuttoned his shirt and stroked the new piece of skin. Benatar whined. 'Cold hands. You're not gonna touch me with those.'

Axel glared at him and pulled him down for kiss. The blonde hummed happily. 'I'm too turned on to care anymore.'

The brunette chuckled and undid the other of his shirt and vest. Both half naked and already aroused to the point of no return. Benatar unzipped Axel's pants and pulled it down to rub against his boxers. His dick felt long and hard, a wet spot on his boxers forming. The Brit cupped his balls and jerked him off through his boxers. 'Unh, yess, touch me. Ahhh, Benatar', Axel gasped. The blonde slipped his hand into the boxers and spread precum around the tip with his thumb. 'You're so hard and wet. Happy to see me?'

'Shut up and make me cum', Axel commanded. Benatar grinned and pulled the boxers off, stripping Axel completely. 'Hey! That's unfair. You still have pants on', he whined. Benatar rolled his eyes. 'I don't want you staring at my dick when you're supposed to watch me suck yours'

'Oh.'

Benatar bent over and held the other's cock in his hand, licking from base to tip. Axel shuddered and watched how he lapped up the fluids before indulging the full length in a welcoming mouth. Axel swore he could see stars when he felt the liquid fire. He didn't think it would get any better than that. The blonde moaned around the girth and bobbed his head, relaxing his throat muscles. Axel bucked his hips to go deeper, but Benatar pulled away when he'd do so. 'Ahhh, just let me, unhh ohh fuck that's good.'

'You're loud', Benatar stated, licking his lips and jerking him lazily. 'But delicious.'

Axel pulled him up and unzipped his pants. 'My turn to tease you.'

He pulled down his pants, taking the boxers along. Hard cock saluting him in full grace. 'So hard and aroused.'

The blonde leaned in for a kiss but Axel avoided him. 'Nuhuu. You're not kissing me after you've given me a blowjob.'

'Don't you wanna taste yourself?' he teased. Axel shook his head. 'Nope, not even gonna taste you.'

Benatar pouted, leaning to the other's ear. 'I was looking forward to your mouth around my dick. Imagine in what state you could bring me.'

Axel gulped and licked his lips. Maybe he could make the Brit lose control. 'Okay, just this once.' He pushed Benatar off him and moved his head down to his dick. He tentatively licked the tip. The fluid tasted bitter but not that bad. He slowly sucked the tip and stroked the rest with his hand. 'Ohhhh, yes, Axel, keep going.'

'That's enough', Axel said flustered. He moved his hand up and down the other's length and listened to the ragged moans and gasps he earned. 'Unh, you must jerk off a lot, hah aaaah', Benatar groaned. Axel glared at the blonde and pinned him down on the bed. 'My turn to be on top.' He held his arms above his head and bent down for a kiss, kissing downwards to his throat and down to his collarbone.

'We'll never get to the – aahh – main course like this', Benatar chuckled. He squirmed out of the bigger one's grip and rolled them over. 'Besides, I'm always on top.'

'Damn, that accent really does something to me', Axel muttered. The Blonde laughed and straddled his hips. Axel pushed himself up on his elbows until the Brit was sitting on his lap. He slid his thumb over the other's soft lips. Benatar took two fingers into his mouth, making them slick and wet. 'Good enough', Axel whispered, before moving down to find the entrance. Benatar gulped and placed both hands on the other's shoulders when he pushed a finger inside. 'Does it hurt?'

'AH, no, just… uncomfortable', Benatar gasped. Axel rubbed his back with his free hand and kissed his flustered cheeks. The blonde closed his eyes and gritted his teeth when Axel pushed in another finger, scissoring them. The brunette noticed how he just didn't relax and tensed up at every single move. 'Just stop tensing up and it'll feel better.'

Benatar wrapped his arms around the bigger male and hid his head into his shoulder, making a high pitched noise when Axel moved in and out. 'It hurts', he whispered.

Axel licked his lips and changed the angle, making the Brit flinch and open his eyes. 'The fuck did you just do?'

'Switched angle', Axel said confused. Benatar held on tighter to him. 'Keep doing that.' He did as he said and soon the blonde was writhing in pleasure on his lap, grinding into his hips. Axel took out the fingers and replaced them with something bigger. Benatar loosened his grip around the shoulders and pushed down on Axel's cock, riding him softly by rolling his hips. Axel threw back his head and moaned. He used his hands to stroke the smaller male while he moved in his lap. Each time the Brit came down, he thrust his hips up to meet him. Both moving together as one. 'I-I'm gonna cum', Benatar said in a low voice. Axel placed his hands on his hips. 'Then cum for me.' The sultry voice made the blonde see stars and hit his orgasm hard. Fluits splattering on Axel's stomach and ass clenching around the length. Axel groaned as he came, too, and inside the other. Both collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and just panted in the afterglow. Benatar was too lazy to move off of Axel and remained on his chest. Axel caressed his hair with his fingers and looked at the younger male. 'You okay?'

'Yes', Benatar sighed. He rolled over next to Axel and groaned. 'Now it feels filthy inside.'

'Hah, I can help you get clean~'

'No, you'll just fuck me in the shower, idiot.'

Axel chuckled and rolled on his side, looking the Brit over. 'What happens now?'

'The others can never find out.'

'I think they heard you scream', Axel winked.

Benatar rolled his eyes. 'You're not that good.'

Axel wrapped an arm around Benatar's waist. 'Is that a challenge?'

'No. What makes you think I'll ever let you do it again?' Benatar asked.

The brunette shrugged. 'You'll come back for more.'

'What makes you think that?'

'They always do.'

The blonde frowned. 'I'm not like your whores, Axel. I'm your bandmate. I never fuck anyone twice.'

'We'll see.'

* * *

Tell me what you thought of this. It's gonna get better and this is probably the only dirty scene we'll ever write.


	2. Mindtricks & Confusion

**Author's Note (Monster): **wrote it a few months ago, hope you like 

**Author's Note (Awoken): **I'm still sick but there are no spelling mistakes here. Reviewed it a few months ago. Enjoy

* * *

**Mindtricks & Confusion**

The next few days Axel got pretty pissed off. Benatar was ignoring him like nothing had happened. As if he had lost all interest in the metal head.

He'd only speak to him when it was necessary. Puff and Deejay didn't seem to notice any difference in their behavior. They didn't even hear what they had done in the other room a few days ago. How could they not hear it? Everything was just too much.

Axel was starting to think he'd dreamt his actions with Benatar. That is, until he saw the blonde throw a seductive glance at him. What? How did he become the toy of that Brit? Benatar was persistent on his promise not to sleep twice with the brunette. Axel hated it. He wasn't even gay… or was he?

Anyway, he didn't know but Benatar kept confusing him. Did he like him or did he hate him? Did he want him or did he need him? It was all very confusing so he listened to his iPod to think about nothing.

_And if you don't wanna be something substantial with me? Then why do you give me more?_

'Fuck you, Benatar. I told you not to mess with my music and put your songs onto it!', Axel thought, gritting his teeth at the song. He'd never listen to that guy. He'd never listen to such a cheesy love song about the guy, not loving the girl anymore.

About the guy not wanting to sleep twice with the other guy. GAH, what was he even thinking anymore?! Axel angrily switched the song to one of his own and sighed relieved. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

'Hey, I'm talking to you!'

Axel opened his eyes to see Benatar glare at him. 'What do you want?'

'Time to rehearse so get up', Benatar said, taking off the other's headphones. Axel groaned and looked for his drumsticks.

He sat on his spot and waited for Puff to start complaining about how they weren't famous yet. Strangely, he didn't.

'So I made a new cover of My Balls. It's an Alt Rock cover. Benatar, you do the chorus along with me', Puff announced. He told everyone their part and made us practice until it was perfect. _Baby girl, you left me. Oh no, we broke up and it's been a while since we last spoke but I need another chance. _

_Can you give me that? Cause there's something in my pants that'll win you back._

Axel chuckled silently. Thinking about playing the song for Benatar but what effect would it have? He already knew what was in his pants.

'What are you laughing at?' Puff asked, agitated.

Axel shrugged. 'Nothing, thought of something funny.'

Puff gave him a lecture about practicing harder and making them famous and shit but Axel wasn't paying attention.

Benatar gave him a knowing glance and smiled softly. Who would've thought the Brit could be such a fucking tease? Axel always thought he was a silent loner who didn't fight back. But now… Axel wanted to review that opinion of him.

After rehearsal Axel retreated to his room and sat down on the bed to think of what to do next. So Benatar was making everything harder for him now.

What was wrong with him? Usually he'd hate the blonde guitarist but now he couldn't stop thinking of him. Why did he want him so badly?

He looked up at the sound of the door locking. Brown eyes met blue ones.

'What are you doing here?' Axel demanded.

Benatar raised an eyebrow and inched closer. 'Am I not allowed in my room anymore?'

Axel diverted his gaze and sighed. 'No, you're allowed inside.'

Benatar smiled and still inched closer. Axel sat upright. 'What are you~'

'Shut it.'

Axel frowned as Benatar straddled his hips. 'Isn't this what you want? A second time?'

'Yes', Axel mumbled.

Benatar placed his hands on the other's shoulders. 'I didn't catch that.'

'Yes', Axel said, a bit louder.

'Too bad. I don't', Benatar shrugged and got up.

Axel was left dumbfounded and pulled the Brit back. 'You can't just play me, you British dweeb.'

'No? You're the one who played me.'

'You started it. If it was for me, we wouldn't have done anything!' Axel hissed.

Benatar glared into those brown eyes. 'If I started it, I can end it.'

'No, you can't! You can't leave me like this!' Axel yelled.

'I knew it.'

'You knew what?'

'Nothing.'

'Spill it!' Axel shouted, still holding his arm in a tight grip so he wouldn't escape.

Benatar snatched his arm back. 'I knew you loved me. You can't leave me alone!'

'I don't love you', Axel snorted.

Benatar folded his arms. 'Oh really? Then why do you keep looking if I'm searching for your attention? Don't take me for a fool.'

'Because… I don't!' Axel insisted.

Benatar shook his head. 'You're pathetic. You're so desperate to be with me that you lie to me. I'd never sleep with someone who lies to me.'

'You didn't have a problem with it previously', Axel remarked.

'Because you didn't lie to me. You were just teasing me for attention!' Benatar shouted and tried to run off, but again, Axel yanked him back by his arm. 'Don't you dare end this so quickly. You're the one who started all of this and you're gonna sit through it. You're the one who seduced me. You're the one who loves me!'

Puff threw open the door. 'JUST FUCKING MAKE UP ALREADY AND ADMIT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!'

He smashed the door closed again and left the two dumbfounded. Both recovered quickly and turned away from each other in disgust. 'I'd never love you', Axel snorted.

'As if I'd ever see anything in you besides an empty shell, desperate for a fuck', Benatar sneered.

'Why'd you do it with me then? If I'm so desperate?' Axel asked.

'To prove you tease me for my attention', Benatar said in a matter of fact-way.

'Wow, you whore', Axel hissed.

'I don't need this shit', Benatar sighed and ran out of the room. Axel was left alone with his thoughts. Did… he only fuck him to prove a point?

That's cruel… That was so damn cruel! Even Axel wouldn't sink that low to prove a point. Suddenly he was glad Benatar didn't want him twice. Who would want to be with such a whore anyway?

Don't answer that.

Even though Axel didn't feel like doing the blonde anymore, he felt empty. The days just went by. They played a gig, they rehearsed, they drove to the next place. It all seemed to fade into nothingness. The nights were bad too.

He'd lie awake and he'd toss and turn in his bed without any sleep to take over. He looked over to Benatar's bed and wonder if the Brit was asleep. No, if the whore was asleep.

Somehow he felt guilty whenever he called the blonde a whore inside his head. It felt like he was deceiving himself. Benatar wasn't a whore.

He was anything but a whore. He was probably the most innocent member of the bus. But then why did he say that? Why did he tell him he'd only do him to prove a point?

Those were the things that kept the brunette awake at night. He was tired of it all. Tired of fighting with Benatar.

Tired of calling him bad names while he was the one who let it happen. He could've said "stop" when Benatar asked him if he wanted to. He hadn't said "stop", so it was his own damn fault.

Though he couldn't help but wonder why Benatar would lie about his reason to do it.

When did it all get so damn complicated? Why did it all get so complicated?

Benatar didn't have it any easier. At night he'd stare at the wall next to his bed so he wouldn't look into those staring, brown eyes. He felt them burn on his back when he pretended to be asleep. He heard Axel sigh and turn away from him. He heard him toss and turn in his bed. Was he really the reason the brunette was so wound up? He'd feel good about it if it wasn't because of such a terrible thing.

The blonde sometimes wondered why he had lied to the other. He told him he slept with him to prove a point but he knew it wasn't true. It was in a moment of panic to show weakness he had said it. Axel was never allowed to find out the true reason.

It was like he said: "I'd never love you."

So it wouldn't hurt the metal head to think Benatar didn't even want to sleep with him back then. At least that's how he thought it was. Axel seemed bothered by the fact Benatar had lashed out at him like that.

And then there was Puff Puff. He must've heard them yelling at each other when he screamed at them. Admit they love each other? Never. It did relief one fact, though. It meant Puff was okay with having a gay person aboard.

It meant he could come out and be open to anyone. It was the reason Axel's comment had cut so deep. It was a homophobic one, telling him he didn't only not belong with them because of his nationality.

It was all just too complicated. Axel was an asshole. He knew that because the brunette was always insulting him and always looking at things in an egoistic way. It was mean of him to just want to fuck Benatar a second time.

Because Benatar doesn't just fuck anyone. It has to mean something. It wouldn't have happened if it didn't mean anything.

He was just caught up in their fight and let go so it resulted into…this. Benatar was mostly angry because Axel had admitted he only wanted to fuck him another time, nothing more nothing less. Like a senseless asshole.

* * *

Please review, they're my heavy fuel


	3. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note (Monster): I haven't had much time to write fanfiction as I stated in my other BenAx story because I've been working myself into a lot of trouble. Awoken is still sick so spelling mistakes are his fault for not showing up at my house  
Oh yeah and I want to thank my very first reviewer of this story, TwilightDragon0, because I had given up on this story. I've actually written a few chapters for this but as long as nobody was interested, I'd shut it down.**

**Author's Note (Awoken): I checked the story for mistakes a while ago. Don't listen to Monster he's just a crybaby bitch when he's worrying over nothing. Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

How the hell did things end up so fucked? Puff Puff wondered how everything had suddenly changed aboard the bus. It started about two weeks ago.

Benatar had disappeared into their room with Axel. Puff assumed there would be a lot of yelling. Something else instead of the yelling came.

Both Deejay and Puff heard affectionate things towards one another and started wondering if they'd have a couple on the bus.

They didn't expect them to start fighting though. A few days passed since that moment and Benatar was obviously ignoring the metal head.

Then Puff heard them fighting in the room. He just couldn't help himself when he yelled for them to just admit they loved each other. It was so obvious to him and Deejay.

The two were fighting like a married couple and even in their fights, you couldn't miss the affectionate tone.

They'd show small things of love towards each other, but their words would say the exact opposite. If you only heard them speak, you'd say they hated each other, but their underlying actions told more.

When the other would try to escape, they would pull each other back. They were desperate to touch, tempting to touch each other like their first night.

That's what Puff thought. He knew it was like that. He was just sitting at the table, reading over a new song text. He thought that would be a hint for the others to leave him alone.

No such luck. Axel walked in, sighing and sat down in front of the smaller guy. He dropped his head in his hands and watched Puff work. When he sighed again, Puff looked up.

'What's the matter, Axel?' he asked, annoyed. He knew the brunette wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't ask what was going on. Axel just shook his head. 'Benatar…stooped low to prove I'm desperate. I just can't help but think he's lying to me.'

Puff shrugged. 'Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt you with the real reason.'

'Yeah…maybe. Then why would he fight with me? Every time I see him, he's angry with me or ignoring me. He keeps lashing out as if I'm hurting him, but I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?' Axel worried.

Puff thought about it. 'Maybe you're doing something wrong in his eyes? Go talk to him.'

'No, it'll end up in a fight. I don't want to talk to him', Axel stated and left for a walk outside. Puff sighed and turned back to his work. Finally peace and quiet.

Nope.

Benatar flopped down in front of him. 'Did Axel say anything bad about me?'

'Why do you care?' Puff asked without looking up.

The blonde shrugged. 'I don't know. I seem to care about him a lot while he only wanted a quick fuck. I guess it just hurts a lot when he thinks bad of me.'

Puff looked up, quite bored. 'You care about him?'

'Yes but he's selfish so I couldn't show him a weakness like that. I had to make up an excuse so he wouldn't see me as some weak, Brit', Benatar explained.

Puff frowned, getting interested. 'You like him?'

'Probably even starting to love him, but I know I'll end up hurt so I get angry when I'm with him. That way he'll go back to his impossible, annoying self and tease me again which will make me uninterested in him', the Brit explained with a sad look in his eyes.

Puff shook his head. 'You two are unbelievable. So BLIND!'

'What do you mean? Everything I'm telling you is confidential, okay?'

'Yeah, sure', Puff sighed and turned back to his work. Benatar left and the midget contemplated their words in silence.

Both were acting like retarded babies. Axel was Axel. Benatar should've expected that from the start, but even a blind guy could see how much Axel cared for the blonde.

He wasn't acting indifferent enough to be selfish. He was for once actually showing emotion towards someone else.

How could they both be so blind? Axel should know Benatar isn't as tough as he pretends to be when they fight. He should realize the Brit just wants to be comforted and told he's loved.

Who wouldn't want to have their ego stroked? Though Benatar wanted it because he was so insecure. No wonder he'd be insecure. Both Puff and Axel made it pretty clear he's unwanted and untalented, even though he is.

They should just stop acting so silly and confess their love to each other before it was too late.

When both guys got into their rooms for the night, they felt the high tension. Axel was actually scared the other would get angry with him again, but he didn't. Instead he just got into his bed and stared at the wall again.

Somehow it worried Axel even more. With anger he could deal but with the silent treatment?

He sat down on his own bed. 'Benatar?'

'What?'

'Are you going to sleep already?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't have the strength to fight with you tonight.'

Well… that was honest. Axel remained silent for a few minutes and listened to the soft breaths of the blonde.

'If you don't feel like fighting… can we just talk?'

Benatar turned over surprised. 'You wanna talk?'

'We're gonna have to solve this sooner or later', Axel shrugged.

Benatar sat up tentatively and searched for those brown eyes through the dark.

'Solve what?'

'Why you're lying to me.'

The blonde felt his heart sink and leaned against the wall. 'About?'

'You didn't sleep with me to prove your point. You can't fake something that good.'

Benatar diverted his gaze and sighed. 'Maybe not.'

Axel stood up and sat down next to the Brit on his bed. 'What are you so afraid of to tell me?'

'Nothing', Benatar barked. Axel put his hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

'What am I saying that makes you so angry?' Axel whispered. He leaned closer to Benatar and waited for an answer. The blonde turned his head away and shivered. 'It's just…'

'Yes?'

'You're you. You're never gonna change', Benatar muttered.

Axel cocked his head. 'What do you mean?'

'You'd never love me. I'd only be a quick fuck to you', Benatar explained.

The brunette looked at the blankets and processed the words.

"you'd never love me. I'd only be a quick fuck to you…"

That meant… Benatar liked him? Did he really develop feelings for him? It was very dark inside their room. Both only seeing silhouettes. Benatar was thankful for it.

Axel couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He never choose to like Axel. He never choose to want him. He never choose to fall in love and lose control when they'd have that one fight. That one fight that changed it all.

Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 'I'm me, yes. What's so bad about that?'

'You'll never love me. You said that yourself!' Benatar cried out, his voice betraying the tears. Axel pulled him in for a hug. 'You said you'd never see anything in me but you also lied.'

'What do you mean?'

'I like you for you', Axel answered.

He tilted the blonde's chin up to give him an awkward kiss on the lips before letting go and returning to his bed. 'Just tell me instead of fighting with me', Axel said before getting into his bed and turned his back to Benatar.

What was this supposed to mean? The Brit didn't know and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Were they together now? Or not?

Everything still felt like a storm inside his head. He just lied down, fully clothed and fell asleep against his soft pillow. This time he wasn't facing the wall.

He was facing Axel who was facing the wall. The tides had turned. Now Axel would feel Benatar's piercing eyes in his back. Would he also wonder about their actions?

The blonde didn't think about it. He just stood up, walked over to Axel and crawled into bed with him.

Axel turned around, startled and met worried, blue eyes. He just relaxed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. 'What are you afraid of?'

'That you'll stop liking me one day and I'll be on my own', Benatar whispered before pushing his face into the other's neck. They fell asleep like that and it felt like everything was fine.

As if everything fell into place.

* * *

**It's not over yet despite what you might think. There's more to follow. Please review, they're my heavy fuel**


	4. Get A Room

**Author's Note (Monster): Honestly, when I read these reviews, I giggled... My girlfriend gave me a weird look when I did so, but who cares? So anyway, the EmbraceHappiness guy's review was real interesting to read. Especially because I don't recall saying I'm unimpressed with the spelling. Maybe Awoken said it, but it wasn't me. About this chapter... I was all out of inspiration but I wanted to give you guys some reading materials. This instant I finally found out where I'm gonna take this.**

Author's Note (Awoken): always interesting to read Monster's Notes. Enjoy the story. I'm finally healthy again!

* * *

**Get A Room**

When Benatar woke up, the bed was empty. Axel wasn't there with him anymore. Too bad, the Brit had hoped they'd wake up together and remain there for the day, but that's not what Axel wanted.

He was still trying to figure out how it would work out between them. They were just so different… Opposites attract, no?

That's what kept the blonde awake now. All because Axel was out of bed. Soon his thoughts came to a stop when the brunette entered the room, scratching his butt lazily. He crawled back into bed and put his arms around Benatar.

'Where were you?' the blonde asked.

Axel shrugged. 'Toilet.'

Benatar nodded silently and got closer in Axel's arms. 'I'd rather wake up next to you.'

'You will wake up next to me. Just close your eyes', Axel whispered.

The blonde sighed and let sleep take over again. Though there still was that fear of waking up next to an empty spot. To have Axel say "as if I'd ever be with you!". It was all just so scary.

This time Benatar awoke from a single touch. He wasn't lying on his side anymore. He was on his stomach and onto something really warm and comfortable. He felt a hand stroke his back up and down. He was lying on top of Axel's chest and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

'Told you I'd be here', Axel grinned. Benatar nodded, he shivered and wrapped his arms around the bigger male. Axel frowned. What was up with this reaction?

It almost seemed as if he was afraid. Why was he shivering? It was pretty warm under de blankets.

'Are you okay?'

Benatar blinked slowly and nodded. The fact he wasn't speaking scared Axel a little. Did he do something wrong again? Will he get angry again? Maybe he wasn't feeling well or maybe he was hurt. Axel didn't get why he worried so much while the Brit was only keeping silent. It wasn't as if he'd said he was hurt.

The blonde was just his usual self in the morning. He hated the mornings. He thought it might've felt better now he had Axel with him, but he was wrong. The morning felt as if he was still at home. At home everyone was grumpy in the morning which mostly ended in heavy fights at the table during breakfast. Benatar was usually the one who wasn't grumpy, but because of those fights, he woke up every morning, dreading what was about to come.

Now those days were over, but he couldn't help but still feel awful when he woke up. Axel wouldn't fight with him. Puff was the only grumpy one in the morning so it were just one-sided fights. No need to worry.

Axel tilted Benatar's chin. 'You sure you're okay? You look pale.'

'Yes, just… I hate mornings', the Brit muttered, turning his head away from his hand.

'Do you want to tell me why?' the brunette asked gently.

Benatar shook his head and leaned forward to capture his lips in a small kiss. 'No, just act like your usual, asshole self.'

Axel raised an eyebrow but Benatar smiled at him. 'That's mean.'

'I know', Benatar sighed, letting his head lie onto his chest, listening to that soothing heartbeat.

'We have to get up', Axel stated.

'I know.'

Axel wanted to follow Benatar into the bathroom but the door smacked closed in his face. 'Oh come on. Can't I come in? There's nothing I haven't seen before!'

The blonde opened the door. 'That was a thing we'd do once. This is a longtime thing and I don't want to rush into it!' and he smacked the door closed again.

The brunette grumbled and waited for him to finish up. After he had finished, it was his turn. He always did a lot of thinking in the shower. Somehow he felt as if things weren't back to normal just yet. He knew Benatar was still worrying about their shared feelings. Those were worries for later. He should just enjoy their time together now.

Outside the bathroom he found Deejay sitting on the couch next to Benatar who lied down on his front, moaning tiredly. Puff was nowhere to be seen.

'Move over', Axel commanded. Benatar ignored his request.

'Fine.' The brunette rolled his eyes and sat down on top of the blonde.

The Brit giggled and shook him off. He stood up and pushed Axel down to let him sit. The metal head smiled thankfully but it soon melted into surprise as Benatar took a seat in his lap.

'I never took you for a lapdog', he commented.

The blonde huffed insulted. 'Well, excuse me. I thought you'd figured out by now that I like to be on top.'

Deejay made a grunting noise. 'Please don't talk about that when I'm around. It creeps me out. I always get images in my head!'

Benatar giggled and wrapped his arms around Axel. 'Here's in a nutshell how it went: yesss harder. There you go.'

Deejay covered his ears. 'I don't want to hear it!'

Puff smashed open the front door. 'Good morning, campers! How is everybody?'

'Great. We've got a cuddling couple on the couch, but everything is fine', Deejay answered sarcastically. Puff made a disgusted sound. 'Guys, you don't see me getting busy with Tig on the couch so get a room?'

'We don't see you "getting busy with Tig" because you haven't gotten that far', Benatar sneered.

Axel wrapped an arm lazily around his waist and snickered. 'Good one. Though the "get a room"-part sounds good. Shall we?'

The Brit considered it and stood up. 'Okay. Though I promise you these legs stay closed for a long time.'

The brunette shivered. 'You did not have to be that explicit about it.'

'Yes, I did. You never take a hint', he grunted in response.

'Guys! Sounds like something we shouldn't hear!' Puff yelled.

They quickly disappeared into their room and settled down on one of the beds.

'So… you really want to take it slow?'

'Yes, you got a problem with that?'

'No… just, wondering.'

'Okay, anything else?'

'…That wasn't your first time was it?'

'It was', the Brit admitted.

Axel raised an eyebrow. 'You're kidding right? You seemed to know what to do!'

'That's called pornvideos, idiot', Benatar snorted.

The brunette made a disgusted sound. 'You watch gay porn?'

'You do too! … I mean no, I don't!' he quickly recovered.

Axel laughed and wrapped an arm around the other's waist. 'You're adorable.'

'You're annoying', Benatar growled.

The metal head grinned and patted the other's head. 'I can live with that.'

The blonde punched him softly and smiled a tiny bit. 'This is great.'

'It is. The others know about us and they're fine with it', Axel commented.

Benatar hummed in agreement. 'Let's hope it'll last forever.'

'Don't be such a fag', the brunette smirked.

The Brit frowned. 'That's not funny.'

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them when Benatar broke it with a small cough. 'I kinda think we should tell the fans about us.'

'Fans? What fans?' Axel mocked.

The other punched him lightly. 'We do have some fans. They should know about us.'

'Why should they know about us? It's none of their damn business who I'm fucking with', the brunette complained while tracing non-existing patterns on the other's shoulder.

The Brit pushed himself up with a hand on the other's chest and looked him in the eye. 'Why shouldn't they? Are you afraid to tell them?'

'That's not what I meant', Axel scoffed.

'I think that's exactly what you meant', the blonde commented, sitting up.

The metal head rubbed his eyes as if the problem-seeking Brit would disappear by doing so. No such luck. His boyfriend was still in front of him, arms folded and biggest scowl on his face.

'Are you ashamed of us?'

'What the fuck are you talking about? The others know about us and I just don't think we should tell the whole world when we're only together since fucking yesterday!'

Benatar's eyes widened. 'Are you saying you think this might fail? That we might be a mistake that'll fall apart within a week?!'

'What? No! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!' Axel yelled.

'Don't yell at me!' the blonde shouted, standing up and walking away from the other.

Well fuck, this might be more difficult than he thought. Especially when Benatar's having a major mood swing like this. It's just a phase. It'll go over. He's just acting like a little bitch because he understood things the way he didn't mean it. …Keep telling yourself that, Axel. 

* * *

So Benatar's behaviour is actually based off my girlfriend's behaviour this week. Seriously... I don't get her so she's going to be my inspiration for Benatar. Yes, i'm making him the girl in the relationship, but i'm also making him a freaky topper in the bedroom...


	5. Jealousy

**Author's Note (Monster): So I wrote this chapter in thirty minutes. Awoken remained by my side, telling me to pair Benatar up with Puff, but I told him to go fuck himself with that pairing because I'm a fanatic BenAx supporter.  
Don't worry, don't worry EmbraceHappiness dude. I'm not offended, simply wondering when I would've made that comment about my own writing. I have a lot to complain about, like the writing style and how I keep using the same words. My writingmentor hates my repeating of words too so I'm working on it. Other than that... Oh stop it you, I like that compliment, thank you.**

Author's Note (Awoken): Yes, it sounds like me to say something about the spelling. This chapter is partly written by me. I wrote the first part and Monster took over when I got bored. Checked the spelling and it's not terrible. Enjoy the story

* * *

**Jealousy**

The fairytale didn't last long. There had been a moment of peace and full of love before their ridiculous fight. How could Benatar ever think he was ashamed of being together in public? He really wasn't, but the stupid blonde had to get all moody about it of course. Axel would've just ignored it but somehow, that was impossible.

He recently found out the Brit had a very sneaky way of getting back at someone during a fight. It made Axel want to kill his new boyfriend or actually, the one his new boyfriend was talking to. So here's what happened in the last week. Benatar gave the brunette the silent treatment this whole time which Axel could deal with.

He was perfectly fine with that. He'd just wait and have the blonde come back begging and it would end in make up sex. Sure, he had said he wanted to take it slow, but after this they wouldn't be going slow anymore. That's what he had thought. It would've been that way if Benatar hadn't found a good way to make him angry.

He apparently found it very funny to get all flirty with someone else. With who? With fucking Puff Puff! The whole week he'd make plans with Puff and they'd come home all happy go lucky! Axel couldn't stand it. He hated it. Right now he was sitting on the couch, turning up the volume of his music player, watching Benatar help Puff write songs.

He knew Benatar wouldn't cheat and he knew Puff wasn't gay, but he just couldn't help but feel jealous about it. This was like Benatar flipping the bird, going like "I don't need you, asshole". He didn't even do anything wrong, did he? Sure, they had a small discussion but that wasn't a reason to flirt with someone else.

Axel made sure he gave both of them a threatening glare while listening to his song. _Drowned_ by _Adema. _He loved how the lyrics seemed to be what he was thinking: _I wish I could watch you drown and die! And take my time! _He wasn't really sure who he was talking about, but it was most likely Puff.

Deejay had noticed the death glare, following my gaze to the cause of my anger. When he saw what it was, he quickly said "I'm outta here before shit happens" and fled through the door. Shit was going to happen if Benatar didn't stop using his cute laugh. Axel even heard it through his headphones.

The metal head had been deep in thoughts for a while and looked startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knocked his headphones off and looked up at Puff. "Dude, not that I don't like hanging with Benatar, but I don't like the death glare your giving us. You two fighting again?"

"Yes, he's acting like a bitch because of it", the brunette growled.

Puff sighed and grabbed his wrist. "Come with me."

He passed Benatar, grabbing his wrist as well. He pushed them into their bedroom and locked the door. "Make up already!"

Again they were forced to make up by Puff. Mentally Axel thanked him, but Benatar didn't seem to agree with that. He gave him the biggest scowl, all complete with arms folded too. "What?" the metal head asked innocently.

The blonde gave him a rude huff and turned away. "So I'm not allowed to be angry anymore?"

"You're not allowed to flirt with other guys", Axel remarked.

The Brit laughed mockingly. "You think THAT was flirting? You are sooo new to liking guys. You should recognize a flirt from me."

"How should I recognize that?" the brunette wondered.

Benatar rolled his eyes. "The thing that started all of this. My voice, my movements, it wasn't a way I'd act around everyone."

"Like you did with Puff? I know that cute laugh, idiot."

"It's my laugh. I can't change that and if you think it's cute, that's just your problem", Benatar commented, still looking quite angry.

"Just what are you mad about?" Axel asked.

The blonde hesitated. "Are you even sure you're all in?"

"All in? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I think you're only interested in my body", he admitted.

Axel frowned, dropping down on the bed. "That's not true. I enjoy your company and talks."

"Have we really ever talked about anything? Last week in the room was VERY awkward because we both didn't know anything else to talk about so we just went on and on about the same thing!" Benatar complained.

"If you think of it that way, we shouldn't be together, I guess", the metal head suggested.

Benatar unfolded his arms and made an annoyed sound. "This is exactly what I mean. You're so cold! Where is the fire? You should be fighting to stay with me and change my mind about it all! You should be upset about me being angry!"

His scream was full of hurt and Axel didn't get it. Why was he so angry and screamy? It wasn't a reason to be upset with him.

"I'm just okay with whatever you like because only you know what makes you happy", he honestly answered.

For a moment, the Brit calmed down and his expression softened. One more sentence and he'd be cuddling up to him again. That was the problem. Axel didn't know he only needed to hear some sweet things and calm down.

Instead he just flared up his anger.

"Besides I'm not upset because we went like a day together without fighting. We're probably just not meant to be."

It tore through Benatar like a chainsaw. He felt the cold iron in his blood and went back to arms folded. "How… could you say that?"

He wasn't even angry anymore, just upset that he'd say such thing to him. He thought Axel was all in.

He thought he was going to try and be a better boyfriend. He thought… He was expecting too much. Once an asshole, always an asshole. He wasn't going to change for some stupid guitarist. It was something that would never happen. Just like how their relationship would never work. They weren't meant to be. It hurt and it hurt a lot, but if that was what the drummer was thinking, they had to break apart.

"So we're over?" he asked to be sure.

Axel shrugged. "I guess we're through."

The blonde nodded in understanding, knocking the door. "Open up, Puff. It's solved."

Puff opened the door. "Good! You guys are such pussies."

"We're over", Axel told him.

Puff dropped his jaw. "That's not what I meant with "make up"! You guys were supposed to solve this as a couple!"

"Whatever, it's none of your business", Benatar barked before going out for some air. He needed to think it all through. He just lost someone he had come to love. Worst of all, Axel seemed fine with it all. He didn't even care enough to be upset.

Meanwhile Axel was shaking violently in sorrow behind closed doors "But... I love you."

* * *

**Honestly, last sentence was Awoken's idea. The jealousy part was based on my girlfriend once again. She resembles Axel. I resemble Benatar and Awoken gets to play Puff Puff. She had no reason to be jealous, yet she was. I thought it was a perfect idea for this story after their small discussion. Hope you liked it. Please review, they're my heavy fuel.**


	6. Be My Boyfriend

**Author's Note (Monster): I don't have anything say except for the reviews. TwilightDragon0... I guess I'll update Phone Love next time. Don't worry, I didn't forget about it. As for the other reviews, you're still my heavy fuel, but Awoken's taking over for a while.**

Author's Note (Awoken): wow, after a depressing note from Monster, I'll be your host. This is a chapter I wrote, the OC's belong to Monster. He used them for a writing assigment he had to hand in to his mentor last week. He's just being a depressing person at the moment because he's not used to being single again. So I'll take over the story for a few chapters until he feels better in order for the story to keep moving forward. Enjoy!

* * *

**Be my boyfriend**

Benatar really needed some air to set things straight. The setting sun shone its last lights upon his face. How did it turn out like this? Of course he had to get these annoying mood swings that caused him to yell at his boyfriend. Excuse me, ex-boyfriend. It brought tears to his eyes when he thought of what they could've been if he had just shut his stupid mouth.

He'd always say stupid things and make the other band members look at him like he'd grown a second head and a third nipple on the forehead. Maybe it was just time to quit Your Favorite Martian and go back home. Home was a very cold house, but his parents were there so he supposed he'd call it "home". He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay at the bus and become famous. Hell, maybe he'd even become the best guitarist in the world. He's be the guitar God!

Slowly the sun was falling into the ground and a dark blanket fell over the city. The blonde hadn't realized he was far from the bridge until he awoke from his thoughts. He was in a park, all by himself at nighttime…

There was absolutely nothing dangerous about that. He didn't care. If someone would kill him there, he'd be fine with it. Why remain alive when the person you love doesn't care about you? There was no answer to that question so he supposed he'd be better off dead. Of course he was too big of a wussy to kill himself so he would remain alive and become famous with their band.

"Aren't you a pretty blonde?"

His blood turned into ice when he heard a male voice from behind. Be careful what you wish for. Slowly the Brit turned around to face the creep. He was definitely about 28 years old, very drunk and probably high too.

"Can I help you?" Benatar lamely responded, mentally kicking his own butt.

"I'd like to take you home", the guy purred in a very non-seductive slur.

The blonde laughed nervously. "But I don't want that."

"You don't have a say in this", the guy responded, pulling a knife.

_Oh fuck me sideways! _Benatar thought, his expression dropping to zero. The guy with the knife came closer and his mind just went blank. He couldn't think anymore except for a repeating sentence_._

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die._

"Leave the kid alone, Slate", a voice piped up from behind me once again. Oh no, two guys. At least one of them tried to protect the guitarist. Turning around, Benatar found the "superhero" standing only five meters away.

"Fine, I was only playing", Slate murmured, slowly backing off. Apparently the superhero knew the assaulter and more importantly, Slate seemed afraid of the guy!

Slate turned his back and slowly wobbled away. When he was out of sight, Benatar turned thankfully to his savior. "Thanks."

"No prob. Mind to tell me your name?"

He had an accent Benatar couldn't quite place, but it was very pleasant to hear.

"Benatar", he answered, offering his hand.

The guy flashed his platinum white teeth in a smile. "Vaughan."

"I'm sorry, how did you pronounce that?"

"Vaughan."

"…"

"Vaaauuuughan."

"…"

"Call me Van, like the others do."

"Nice to meet you, Van", the Brit laughed and he shook his hand firmly.

He was very handsome. He had raven black hair, close to reaching his shoulders, but didn't quite get there. Black bangs hiding his remarkable brown-reddish eyes. He was most likely the same age as the blonde, but he was a tiny bit taller.

"Thanks again, Van", he smiled awkwardly.

Vaughan rolled his eyes. "Don't act like this is awkward. You can dance butt naked in front of me and I still won't consider this an awkward situation. I only chased away that arsehead."

"Arsehead?"

"Slate. He's a total jerk. He used to stalk my little brother."

"You got a little brother?" Benatar asked, interestedly.

Honestly, Vaughan was interesting and the Brit had a heartbreak. This was not a rebound boy! Or so he told himself over and over again, yet it seemed like he was using him like that.

"Yeah, my little bro is everything to me. His name is Azuka and he's like four years younger. He's got a huge crush on me."

"How old are you then?"

"Twenty-three and proud of it!" Vaughan boasted.

"Your little brother is 19 years old and has a huge crush on you?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde raised his hands innocently. "Not at all. Love is love, right?"

"Thanks, you're alright. Not everyone's been cool with my brother's problem. They ditch me when they hear about it so I use it as a test. You're quite alright, Ben."

"Please, don't call me Ben. I hate that nickname", Benatar corrected.

Vaughan nodded his head apologetic. "Excuse me then, Benatar. Mind if I ask what you're doing out so late?"

"Needed some air."

"Had a fight?"

"How'd you know?"

"Had a fight and now I'm out here", Vaughan admitted.

Somehow the Brit found Vaughan very easy to talk to. He was kind, funny and very hot. Maybe he could use him to make Axel jealous? No, that just wrong! He, the innocent blonde of YFM, just considered using a sweet guy to make his boyfriend jealous. What did Axel change him into?!

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind. You need to share it?" Vaughan questioned, cocking his head curiously. It was a very cute gesture and made him feel at ease. "I guess."

"Hit me", Vaughan smiled. He had such a warm smile.

"I was acting like a jerk around my boyfriend and when I told him we should break up, he didn't seem upset at all. It just hurts. I want him back."

"Is he a jealous one?"

"Very."

"Would he consider me to be a very hot guy or am I a bummer in comparison to him?"

What? Was Vaughan implying what he thought he was?

"No, you're very hot, why?"

"I can play yer fake boyfriend if you like", Vaughan suggested, flashing his cute smile again.

"Watch it, big boy. You've got a megawatt smile", Benatar commented before bursting out in laughter.

Vaughan frowned and cocked his head curiously again. "Is that your kind of humor?"

"Yes."

"You like the plan?"

"Very."

"I'm only here to help you, blondie. I got enough time for it since my girlfriend's going to stay mad for a while."

"Girlfriend? You aren't gay?"

"No, I'm bi. Best of both worlds, y'know? I just adore people, I draw no sexist line."

"Interesting."

So Benatar and Vaughan discussed their plan to get revenge on Axel for being a cold hearted asshole to the blonde. This had to end well. Vaughan definitely seemed a good person. He was soft hearted but at certain moments he had a very bad side of himself showing. For one, he was a smoker which Benatar didn't really enjoy. For a second, he was about to cheat on his girlfriend. Not real cheating, you say? Yes, it is, because he's going to kiss the blonde to cause more jealousy.

This plan couldn't possibly backfire, could it?

Yes, it could.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you think of Vaughan? Usually adding OC's to these kind of stories aren't cool, but we needed someone to make Axel insanely jealous. Sorry about that. Reviews are our heavy fuel.**


	7. Not Nice To Meet Ya

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, my lovelies! I have returned from death. Yes, Awoken wrote the previous chapter and said he'd be taking over for a while, but I'm back so he doesn't need to take over anymore. I used this chapter to write out my frustrations. Everything Axel thinks about Vaughan, is everything I've been thinking about the guy who ran away with my girlfriend...  
ANYWAY about the reviews. **

**TWILIGHTDRAGON0! You're a sneaky bastard for making the comment about Phone Love, but that's okay because it made me laugh. I know I've been neglecting the story but I promise you and every reader of Phone Love that I'll write the next chapter soon. Please be patient, but until I've written the Phone Love chapter, you can entertain yourself with some sweet jealousy from Axel right here. You're right, there's good and bad in this revenge, but I won't spoil the fun for you to discover in one of the next chapters. The next chapters will also give the title - I Hate That I Love You - a double meaning.**

**Author's Note (Awoken): Ah, I love this chapter just as much as I love reading fanfictions. It fuels my fanboy mind. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Not Nice To Meet Ya**

Stupid Benatar. Did the idiot really think Axel was coldhearted? What a fucktard! The metal head liked him for all he was. He'd do anything to get the Brit back. He wanted to see his idiotic smile, cute blush and girlish behavior. Seriously, the idiot acted like a teenage girl around him. Yet Axel thought it was very adorable. Even those mood swings seemed fun now that they were over.

He couldn't live with it. He couldn't live without Benatar, not now they were finally together! He's never been a wussy. He'd never cry, but the moment the blonde walked out of the door, he died a little. The door shut and he couldn't keep in his sobs. He adored Benatar. Yes, he explicitly avoided the L-word. He couldn't even think that word about someone he just broke up with.

The break-up and the crying wasn't even the worst part of it all. The worst part was this.

After midnight Benatar came home, waking everyone with his happy go lucky mood! He stalked into their shared room and crawled happily into bed.

"What're you so giggly for?" Axel spat, not minding the venom in his words. He was allowed to be pissed. The hypocrite had called him coldhearted for not reacting and here he was NOT REACTING!

"Just met someone", he responded.

The brunette felt a cold shot in his heart. "I see."

The lack of response was just a way of hiding how badly he'd like to punch the face of that "someone". Whoever it was, whoever got him this happy, he'd kill him. He'd destroy the fucker for stealing his boyfriend! No wait, ex-boyfriend. Right, they were no longer a couple. He had no right to be jealous. He couldn't complain and had to keep shut. It stung like a fresh wound getting treated by a blind doctor without arms.

Deciding not to dwell on it, he fell asleep dreading the morning. Next morning he woke up around the noon disoriented, wondering why he was upset and where exactly he was. Then everything crashed back into his mind. He was in his own bed, alone because he broke up with Benatar and he was even more upset because the blonde was happy because of someone else!

"Who's the guy?" Axel heard Puff ask from the other part of the bus. Of course everyone else was already up, it was fucking 2pm.

He got dressed, took a shower and joined the others to find out what all the fuss was about. Puff was getting familiar with a new guy. The guy was very tall, had black hair and brown eyes. He hated to admit, but the guy was hot.

"Who's the guy?" Axel mimicked Puff's earlier behavior.

The man looked up, then at Benatar and walked closer to me. He stuck out his hand, which the drummer looked at as if it was infected. "I'm Vaughan, but apparently you guys can't pronounce it so call me Van."

Hesitantly he shook his hand. "Axel."

"Oh, I've heard about you. You're his ex, aren't ya?"

Axel slightly winced at the thick Danish accent. It could be a different accent, but the drummer thought it was Danish. Wait what, rewind please. Whose ex? Benatars? So this guy was with Benatar?!

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked very unsubtle.

Van scratched the back of his head. "Funny thing, I'm here to pick up Benatar."

"For what?!" He could barely hide the poison.

"I'm taking him out for a date", Van responded as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh", Axel reacted, feeling his heart shatter in a million pieces.

Benatar strutted out of the repetition part of the bus and tapped Van on the shoulder. "You ready?"

"Damn right."

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go. It's on me. You deserve something special", Van cooed.

What a fucking suck up!

"Sounds like something we didn't need to hear!" Puff complained.

Van raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, bro. I'll bring him home before curfew", he smirked, saluting before he left with Benatar who used his cute laugh and smacked Van on the head. "You did not just act like I'm a lot younger!"

Puff wolf whistled. "Those two are made for each other."

"Shut up!" Axel shouted, running back to his room and slamming the door shut.

Deejay shook his head. "Man, am I glad I was outta here before shit happened."

Puff and Deejay remained alone in silence for a few seconds.

"I bet you for five bucks Benatar and Axel are gonna get back together."

"You're on, fatboy."

Benatar felt really guilty for using Vaughan like this. He wanted to make it up to him, but the stupid guy didn't let him! "Van, please let me do something to release my guilt."

We were sitting on a bench in the park. This was actually a date but Van said they'd go anywhere he wanted so he said he wanted to go to the park again. There they were, in the park. "You can act like this is a real date", Vaughan joked.

"Van, I'm serious."

"Nice to meet you, serious."

"Van! Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm Van."

The blonde couldn't help but giggle and slap the other on his shoulder. "You sure you're okay with this plan?"

"Yes, you don't have to feel guilty because I have a very cute girlfriend who I love very much. Yet she's angry with me and I need a place to stay because she kicked me out for a few days…"

"You can stay with me", Benatar suggested.

Vaughan smiled. "There you go. That way you don't have to feel guilty, which you didn't have to anyway!"

The Brit smiled back but it quickly melted when he thought of Axel. "Do you think Axel was jealous?"

"Definitely, he was seething with anger and trying not to fuck me up."

"Fuck you up? That sounds dirty", Benatar giggled.

Vaughan thought about it, rolled his eyes and punched the Brit's shoulder. "Don't think like that!"

"So when are we moving on with the plan? It should be realistic."

"It'll be realistic, sweety, don't worry", Vaughan cooed as if Benatar was a baby.

"Fuck you", the blonde frowned.

Vaughan mimicked the pose. "You'd like that, wouldn't ya?"

"Seriously, Van. Where are you from? You have a very cute accent!"

"Oh crap, you noticed. I was born and raised in Denmark but when I was sixteen we moved here", Vaughan explained.

"Makes sense, but answer my previous question!" Benatar nagged.

Vaughan raised his hands innocently. "Woah, easy champ. We'll move on with the plan when I know you better. I'm not just kissing anyone, honey."

"Don't call me honey."

"Babe?"

"That's for players."

"Bennyboo?"

"Fuck you."

"My little fuckduck?" Vaughan burst out laughing at my disgusted expression. He calmed down, wiped a tear away and leaned back on the bench. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry. I'll stop joking. I know you really really love Axel and can't wait to get him back, but it just doesn't work that way. Trust me, it's how I gained my girlfriend back."

"Really? Will it work?" the Brit inquired.

Vaughan tightened his grip and placed his chin on top of the other's head. "I promise it'll work."

Benatar smiled, moving up a little to kiss his cheek. "This date is going great."

The black haired boy flashed a minor smile, a genuine one. "We'll be great friends, right?"

"We sure will. First we have to get Axel back."

"Yeah… get Axel back."

* * *

**Reviews are my heavy fuel.**


	8. Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note (Monster): ah, good to be back! I wrote this piece of the story when I posted the previous chapter. I just needed to get some reviews to fuel my happiness. This story will probably be paused for a while, because I'm actually writing another new fanfiction. I'm sorry, it's not a BenAx one or a YFM fanfic. It's actually a fanfic about Hollywood Undead! There is a possibility i won't post it because I get flustered when I think about the story. Anyhow, about the reviews!  
EMBRACEHAPPINESS: man, I was wondering where you ran off to after fueling my writing source! You check this story every day? That fills my heart with happiness. It would be appreciated if you could give me an opinion on Vaughan, because I'm very insecure about my little OC  
TWILIGHTDRAGON0: Chill, dude. As long as you review, you'll never be a nag to me. Only a part of my fuel. Don't worry, after I've finished my Hollywood Undead fanfic, I'll jump to Phone Love before updating another chapter of this story. It won't take long, I promise. Though I'm going to take a break and not post anything for some time. School work is piling up...**

Author's Note (Awoken): Monster, Monster, you always say you're taking a break, but you never do. Enjoy the story, our dear readers and reviewers

* * *

**Another One Bites The Dust**

Three weeks had passed. Three fucking weeks full of torture and pain. The heartache only worsened each time Axel saw Vaughan aboard the bus. Mostly he was lounging on their couch with Benatar in his lap, holding him possessively as if the brunette could jump him and beat the shit out of him. He was a very smart guy to be cautious. The fucker was just asking to be killed by touching something of his. Benatar obviously had a different opinion on it. He thought the past three weeks were pure bliss. Vaughan was the nicest guy he'd ever met. Yes, he'd been staying with them for three weeks. Those weeks he'd also sleep together with Benatar in his bed, only fueling the jealousy inside Axel.

Not everyone was happy with it though. Vaughan missed his girlfriend and was worried about their relationship. The Brit wished he could help his friend, but he couldn't possibly talk to his girlfriend for him. What was he supposed to say? "Hi, I'm Van's fake boyfriend and I think you two should get together again."?

He couldn't say that! He wouldn't say it either. What Vaughan was doing, counted as cheating. He'd hold the blonde, cuddle him and make him laugh. It was like they were a real couple. They hadn't kissed yet, that was meant for the final blow to push the drummer over the edge.

Today had to be the grant final. Benatar stirred in Vaughan's arms and murmured a groggy "good morning."

"Morning, gorgeous", Vaughan whispered, kissing the top of his head.

The Brit stretched and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I like your morning voice."

"I like yours too", he smiled.

"Get a fucking room!" Axel spat from his side of the room.

"We are in a room, idiot", Vaughan laughed. It was a perfect thing to shoot at him.

The drummer really didn't like it he had to share a room with the new couple. Especially not because he still lo- liked Benatar.

"Whatever", he growled and left to take a shower.

The guitarist curled up in Vaughan's arms. "What do you want to do today?"

"I thought that maybe… I could meet up with my little brother", he answered a little flustered.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll live one day without you", the Brit laughed.

Vaughan's expression shifted. "Oh no, I'd like you to meet my little brother. I think you'll adore him."

It was a little bit awkward, but it couldn't hurt, right? They got out of bed and had breakfast with the others and a very pissed off Axel. The morning was spent on the couch, telling stories and having fun. After lunch at Burger World Vaughan and Benatar left to meet up with Van's little brother. The metal head decided to follow them, just to see if they were just as touchy feely alone as they were aboard the bus.

"What did your little brother say when you called?" the blonde asked, walking with Vaughan's arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about that", he awkwardly responded, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It can't be that bad."

"Really? He shouted 'I love you, Vaughs' into the phone!"

"I see how that's terrible."

Axel couldn't hear their conversations, but he saw how Benatar's face lit up like a candle and he absolutely loathed it. He wanted to punch out every white tooth in that big smile of Vaughan's! How dare he steal his boyfriend? His precious sweetheart! Forget he ever thought about the Brit like that, that was the most awkward thing to think. No one could take what was his!

"Have you heard from your girlfriend?" the guitarist asked.

Van shook his head and sighed. "She must be really pissed off."

"What did you do anyway?"

"She… sort of… caught me cheating on her."

"No wonder she kicked you out."

"With my brother."

"What?!"

"You should've seen his pouty face. He was just so sad and I couldn't bear to break his fragile heart again so I let him kiss me and she walked in", Vaughan awkwardly explained to his fake boyfriend.

"She'll be pissed when she finds out about your role in this plan", Benatar commented with a pained face. His girlfriend would really dump him for that. He just felt it, but Van didn't seem very bothered by that fact so he was probably already okay with it.

They reached the fountain in the park where Vaughan had promised his brother to wait for him, but he didn't have to wait. A short boy with light blue hair embraced Van with a high pitched squeak. "Vaughi! I missed you so much!"

"Nice to see you too, Zuka."

"So you're bro's called Zuka?" Benatar awkwardly asked, rubbing the back of his head. His little brother turned to him. "Yes, that's my name. Who are you?"

"I'm Benatar. Vaughan's playing my fake boyfriend to get my ex back", he shortly explained.

Zuka laughed. "That's very effective. Vaughan is the hottest guy you could use for that task. He's very kind too and funny and smart."

"Ah, so you're in love with him?" Benatar inquired to be certain while the obvious was already there. Zuka's expression dropped. "Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all", Benatar responded, hands held up innocently. That guy was 19 years old and acting like a little child.

Vaughan laughed, swinging his arms around both shoulders. "You two are the cutest dipshits."

"Am not!"

Axel couldn't hear them talking, but he did see the short boy hugging Van. Was he the little brother he'd been talking about a few days ago? Yes, Axel remembered every single word the black haired guy had spoken to use it against him. He wasn't perfect and once the brunette could prove that to Benatar, he'd hold him as he cried for the loss of his new boyfriend and regain of his old boyfriend. Tears of joy, that is. Yes yes, this was the perfect thing for him. He'd kill their relationship!

After the awkward meet up with Zuka, Benatar led Vaughan back to the bus. "Your brother is such a weirdo."

"He's cute, though. I totally don't regret kissing him."

"Don't say such a weird thing. If I think about kissing my brother, I might have to vomit."

"You have a brother?"

"Two brothers and a sister", Benatar sighed.

"Hot sister?"

The blonde smacked Vaughan's cheek and gave him an angry look. "Don't you dare cheat on me with my sis."

Puff flopped down next to Vaughan. "So man, tell us. How did you end up going for the British dweeb?"

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"Some taken."

"Honestly, it went pretty quick. He was feeling bad about the break up with Axel so I offered to cheer him up so I asked him out on a date", Vaughan answered, holding the blonde tightly in his arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Their first kiss.

A glass broke and the others looked into the direction of the sound.

"Sorry", Axel hissed while cleaning up the glass he had broken in all his anger.

"Man, you're clumsy", Van smirked.

Snap. Something inside Axel snapped and made him lung for Van. "You fucking asshole!" He pushed him down to the ground and let his fist collide with his face.

"Axel, stop!" Puff yelled.

Deejay pulled the furious drummer off of Van while Benatar delicately helped his boyfriend upright. He looked at his face and gently prodded the forming bruise. "That's gonna swell, Van. You need an icepack."

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine."

The ex-boyfriend looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed for snapping at an innocent guy. He had absolutely no right to beat him up, yet he did. He was such a big idiot! Shame washed over him and he fled into his room and Deejay saw no reason to stay. Puff knew a bomb had exploded and fled to his own room.

Benatar thought he'd feel great when Axel would be obviously jealous, but he was so wrong. Van actually got hurt but he tried to calm him down by telling him he was okay. He was a great guy and unlike Axel, he knew how to keep his cool. Maybe he should actually start dating Van instead of chasing after an asshole. No, he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He hated to admit, but he loved Axel.

He loved him even though he'd been acting like an inconsiderate asshole. He'd tell him as soon as Vaughan was okay. He held an icepack against Van's forehead. "I'm so sorry for his behavior, Van. I think we need to cancel the plan."

"That's okay. I should've seen it coming."

"Are you mad?"

"How could I be mad at you?" Vaughan sweetly said, caressing Benatar's cheek.

"Great", Benatar smiled before running off to Axel in the other room.

Vaughan lowered his eyes to the ground. "After all, I'm the idiot who fell in love with someone whose heart is already conquered."

* * *

**Anyway. Opinions? Also I'd love to hear what you guys want to happen now!  
****So Axel's behaviour is based on mine when my girlfriend took off with some asshole. Benatar is based on my girlfriend. Vaughan is based on Awoken's brother and Zuka is based on Awoken! Yes, he's an active little dipshit, but I adore him anyway. Please review, they're my heavy fuel!**


End file.
